That butler, teasing
by Rosetta78
Summary: Nicole, a dear friend of the Midford family is coming over. What she didn't expect was that her friend Elizabeth was engaged to a brat, and his butler...lets just say she find him weird. "You better get those eyes checked out because that glowing pink color you have there, is not normal."
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel, Ciel!" yelled Elizabeth as she ran out of the carriage, her maid, Paula, smiling right behind her. Ciel walked out of his mansion with his butler right beside him. When Elizabeth hugged him, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Elizabeth why…" he started, but was cut off.

"How many times have I told you to call me Lizzy!" she said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine Lizzy, why are you here?" he asked, getting irritated by the minute. Ciel wasn't in the mood to deal with Elizabeth this morning; he had a lot of work to do.

"Didn't you get our letter?" asked Paula, looking at Sebastian with concerned eyes. This would be very troublesome if they aren't prepared.

"I'm sorry, but no, we have not received any letter," said Sebastian with a bow.

"Oh, how should I put it?" Paula asked to nobody and put a finger on her chin. She locked up and tried to search for the right words.

"We are going to get Nicole from the train station!" said Lizzy and skipped around, pink flowers surrounding her.

Ciel and Sebastian had a puzzled look on their faces. "Who is this Nicole you are speaking of?" Sebastian asked.

"She's a very good friend of the Midford family," said Paula and clasped her hand in front of her. Elizabeth then dragged Ciel into the carriage. "Hurry up. Mother is also waiting at the train station!"

Sebastian paused and looked at Paula for a brief moment. He was about to fetch another carriage when Paula explained to him that they have already arranged another carriage in the train station. Sebastian nodded and turned around, seeing the others servant confused looks. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Attention, everyone. We will be in town for a couple of days and I expect you to clean and take care of the mansion while we are gone," he said and the others nodded frantically. They wouldn't mess up the mansion this time. Sebastian sighed and then turned around, getting on the carriage with the others.

Through the whole ride Elizabeth sang happily while the Earl looked out of the window, not bothering to make a conversation with his fiancée. Paula just smiled at Elizabeth's excitement. "I can't wait to meet her!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And mother will be so pleased to see her again."

This caught Ciel's attention. "What kind of woman could Lady Midford possibly like?" he thought, thinking back to Elizabeth's mother. She was quite stern and would almost always wear a displeased expression whenever she met him, criticizing his hair and so on. The only logical description of what kind of person Nicole was that she must have the same personality as Lady Midford, stern and critic. Ciel was now not looking forward to this meeting.

* * *

The carriage halted and they were outside the train station. Elizabeth practically jumped out of the carriage and ran to the platform, urging Ciel to hurry up. The servants walked behind them. As always, the platform was crowded. It was too much noise in the station and Elizabeth didn't make it any better with her high-pitched voice.

Ciel began to feel dizzy and he sighed again. He looked up and saw Sebastian smirking. He knew the demon would tease him, but surprisingly he didn't say anything. Ciel let out another exhale. Then they saw the whole Midford family standing at the other end of the train station. Ciel walked slower, mentally preparing himself as what to come.

Elizabeth, who were talking to her mother happily, smiling cheerfully, saw Ciel and ran back to him, her mother complaining about her behavior behind her. She linked arms with Ciel and dragged him through the crowded people. Sebastian chuckled behind them, amused how his master was struggling to stand up.

Finally, they were all gathered. Francis Midford looked at her watch.

"Good, you're on time," she said and nodded.

"Can't say the same about the train," she frowned. Ciel and Sebastian smiled, grateful that they weren't late. Then suddenly, Ciel was glomped by Elizabeth's father.

"You are so cute!" he squealed in delight. Edward, who was glaring at Ciel snapped.

"I won't let my sister marry you!" he declared, pointing a finger at him. Ciel smiled awkwardly in Lord Midford's embrace, hoping that this would soon be over.

"My lord, the train has arrived," said Sebastian, gesturing to the train with his hand. Ciel was instantly released from Lord Midford's grasps and now even Francis looked slightly excited.

The train pulled into the station, making a loud commotion from the engine. Then it stopped. A whistle blew as several conductors opened the sliding doors, letting passengers off. The Midford's gaze was plastered on the people coming out, trying to distinguish Nicole from the folk mass coming out.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked her mother.

Suddenly her brother let out a yelp. "There she is," he said, pointing at a woman. The Earl and his butler turned their heads in the direction Edward was pointing. They saw a young woman with light purple hair in a ponytail exiting the train. She was dressed in a short white dress with high boots.

She was turning around, looking for something. When she finally spotted them, she ran to them with a smile on her face. Elizabeth couldn't stand still anymore and ran to her. The young woman lifted Elizabeth from the ground and hugged her, spinning around at the same time. The young woman then kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and let her go, sprinting forward to Lord Midford until she tackled him in an embrace.

"I missed yooouuu guys," she purred and hugged him tighter, squeezing the air out from his lungs. She then flashed Lady Midford a happy smile and hugged her too. Even though Lady Midford was a stern person, she let out a laugh and hugged her back.

"Nicole, my little troublemaker, how I have missed you!"

Nicole then released her from her hug and turned to Edward, who was beating red. His skin was so flushed; you could se steam coming out of his ears. Nicole eyed him for a second, then gave him a sly grin.

"I know you've missed me shy boy," she said and head locked him, ruffling his hair.

"Aah, stop. It hurts," Edward yelled, but the woman just laughed.

The Earl and his butler looked puzzled. Who was this person? Then suddenly, they heard an angry roar behind, making them jolt.

"Nicole, you are not acting as a proper lady!" said an angry nun behind them. She looked really old, with her wrinkles and her frown on her face. "Let go of the poor boy!" she said. Nicole immediately let go of Edward and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I was just excited to see my friends again," Nicole said in a sweet voice.

"I'll let it pass this time. Make sure not to repeat the same mistake again," the nun ordered. Nicole nodded. She then saw the little Earl and his butler. In her opinion they weren't so special, only little more beautiful than the average person. No, but what caught her attention was the butler's eyes. They were red for the most time, but when she stared into his eyes, they suddenly changed color from deep red to a shade of glowing pink. This made her jump,

"Holy shit!" she screamed out. The nun heard what she said and scolded her.

"But-but…his," she stammered and looked at his eyes. They were deep red again.

_What the fuck? _She thought and looked at him, her mouth agape. Sebastian liked the reaction he got from her. She stammered and was pointing a shaking finger at him. He gave her a smile, but she knew it was fake. She shook her head and then looked at the boy. _He's tiny,_ was her first though. She then noticed the eye patch.

_Aww, he thinks he's a pirate._

She strolled over to the boy and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you," she said and extended her hand. The boy looked at her hand for a long time before he shook it. He didn't expect Nicole to be so… lively.

"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he said and motioning to his butler, "And this is Sebastian, my butler. The butler bowed to Nicole and flashed her another fake smile. She just awkwardly nodded.

"Oh, I see that, you've met my fiancée Ciel," said Elizabeth and linked arms with Ciel.

"Wait, Fiancée? You are going to get married?" asked Nicole dramatically.

"We are not going to marry just yet…" Ciel started, but he was cut off.

"What have the society come to, marrying off children," she said and hold her hand against her forehead. This made Sebastian chuckled, he always found amusement when people called the young earl a child and his face was priceless.

"I'm not a child…" said Ciel through gritted teeth. This made Nicole smirk.

"Not a child? Brat, where's your parents. I want to talk with them," she said and looked around. Searching for a couple that would most likely be Ciel's parents. Ciel was now giving her a nasty glare, but she ignored that.

"Nicole!" said the nun and hit her on the head with a wooden spoon. Nicole let out a surprised yelp and then turned around to face the angry nun. Nicole groaned in pain and rubbed the throbbing spot.

"Behave!" the nun said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Nicole sighed and went out of the station.

"Nicole, you need to excuse yourself before you leave!" said the nun behind her.

Nicole just waved her hand and got in one of the carriages. She was not going to deal with Catharine, the nun. She would rather wait in the carriage. The nun apologized to the earl about Nicole's behavior. The earl accepted the apology and they all went to the carriages except the nun, she would only make sure that Nicole arrived safely to London.

The nun then entered the train again, bidding farewell to the Midford family. The Midford family and Paula would be riding a carriage together, while Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian took the other carriage.

When Ciel went in the carriage he saw Nicole sitting at the other end, her hand resting on the windowsill and her gaze fixed outside. He took the seat in front of her. Elizabeth sat beside her and Sebastian sat next to Ciel. Nicole continued to look outside, her eyelids feeling heavy and she was almost asleep when Elizabeth squealed her name, trying to grab her attention.

"Nicole!"

"Holy shit!" jumped Nicole and put a hand on her heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Said Nicole but Elizabeth giggled. Then she noticed the other two. Her brows furrowed.

"Um, sorry, I think I got the wrong carriage," she said and tried to exit but Sebastian stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you exit," he started and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

_Oh my God, I'm being kidnapped_, she thought.

"Due to the already carriage already moving it would be dangerous if you fell and broke your leg, my lady," he said and flashed her another fake smile, a threatening aura around him. She looked at him questioningly, with a mouth hanging open and knitted eyebrows.

_Did he just threaten me? _She thought and turned to Elizabeth, trying to see if she also noticed the killing aura around the butler. Elizabeth didn't look bothered at all, she was just smiling and started to talk about her new dress she bought.

_Maybe, I imagined the whole thing?_ Nicole asked herself and sighed and smiled. It was definitely her imagination. She then looked at the butler again, the killing aura still surrounding him.

_Nope, still there...You mad? _She thought and put a hand on her chest and leaned back, looking slightly offended. The butler continued to stare her down, which made her feel uncomfortable. She gave him a last glare and turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"Nicole, how have you been?" Elizabeth asked. Nicole thought for a second and put her finger on her chin.

"Let's see, you guys ditched me in a catholic Closter, which is actually run by Satan because the nuns are demons in disguise, whopping your ass all God damn time for things you ain't done. Then, they put in a mental institution because I laughed when a tiger killed a man."

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Nicole that isn't funny at all. In fact, that's very sad," Elizabeth, said. Nicole gave her a bored look.

"I can't believe that you actually laughed at that," said Ciel, joining the conversation. He still looked bored though.

"See, that was people did. You people make it sound like it was some kind of a national tragedy and shit," she said and clicked her tongue.

"If I may intervene, why did you laugh?" Sebastian asked. He was a bit curious, normal people would be screaming in horror or just faint. This girl in front of him actually laughed. "It's so sad," said Elizabeth with a depressed look on her face.

"What? I didn't see anything sad, at all," said Nicole, surprised by Elizabeth's statement.

"I laughed all damn time. This wasn't kids, this was grown motherfuckers climbing up the tiger cage. I think that if you're a grown motherfucker, and get killed by a tiger, in a zoo, in New York, then I think that I have the right to laugh for two hours," she said and pointed to herself.

Ciel just looked at her bewildered, but Sebastian was amused.

"And then, the zookeepers started talking shit in front of the folk mass about the tiger like if they were disappointed in the tiger. They were like; we can't believe it would ever do something like that. They have never done something like this before," she said and sounded professional at the end. "It's a tiger, what did you expect?" Elizabeth laughed at the end.

"You have a point there," she said between giggles.

Nicole smirked. "So, Ciel. Tell me about yourself," Nicole said, motioning to him to talk. Ciel crossed his leg over the other and glared at her. "I don't have to tell you anything," he said grimly. The smile on Nicole's face fell and she took up a pen and a block. "Minus two husband points," she murmured and scribbled it down.

Elizabeth gave Ciel a pleading look and he sighed. "How about this, you'll answer my questions and I answer yours. We take turns okay?" suggested Nicole. Ciel nodded and gestured her to start. Nicole gave him a creepy smile.

"Look son, this is my friend," she said and pointed at Elizabeth. "I know you have probably many girls fawning over you, but I want to make sure you are suitable for Elizabeth." Sebastian stayed silent, staring at Nicole as she continued to talk.

"I know I was kind of mean to you and I apologize. But you know, the fault wasn't entirely mine, you deserved ninety percent of it. Therefore, I will ask you some questions. How old are you? What's your star sign, no wait, what's your job?" she finally said.

Ciel was now scowling. How dare she blame him, but he answered the question anyway. "I own the phantom Company," he said and continued to glare but Nicole wasn't fazed. "It's a toy company and they also sell candy," said Elizabeth. Nicole wrote that down.

"Not a child huh?" she said and looked up, smirking as she did so. A tick mark was forming on Ciel's forehead.

"I believe it's my turn now," said Ciel. He really wanted to hurt her now. Nicole straightened her back.

"What's that scar on your left eye," Ciel asked. He wanted to catch her off guard. He then noticed how Elizabeth had a worried look on her face. "This?" she asked and pointed to her scar.

"This was from a fight between me and a three year old," she said and remembered the little devil. She was eight years old when she got her scar. She was eating at the breakfast table in the Closter when the baby in front of her put his arms up. He wanted somebody to lift him up from his chair. The only problem was that the kid was huge, almost as tall as herself.

She just stared at him, annoyed. Nicole was a cranky in the mornings and this morning wan no exception.

_"_Nicole, little Johnny wants your attention," said a nun, sitting on the chair next to him. Nicole gave her an irritated look. "He thinks that if he put his hands up I'm going to pick his big ass up?" she said and shook her head. She then looked at the three year old.

"Put your God damn hands down. I won't pick you up, idiot. We are almost the same size," she said and continued to eat.

What she didn't expect that Johnny understood what she said and started to cry. Then he climbed up the table and with the speed of light, he scratched her face with his nails. "You dummy," he said and ran off. Shocked, Nicole watched how he ran, food slipping from her mouth and blood dripping from her left eye.

"That wasn't so nice of you," said the nun. "Not nice? That kid is so dead," she said and sprinted after little Johnny.

Nicole smiled little at the memory. Her eyes were focused on Ciel put in the corner of her eyes, she saw Sebastian with the same glowing pink in his eyes again. "You better get that checked out because that shit isn't normal I tell you," she said to him and continued. "Next question, what's your favorite animal?"

And the questions continued through the whole ride.

* * *

**Hi! So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Comment or review if you know what I mean *wink wink* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! only my oc, Nicole... **


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage arrived to the Midford estate, and halted outside the big gate. Nicole stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Finally!" Nicole and waited for the other to exit the carriage. She stood with shaky legs on the ground, having Elizabeth as a support.

"Kid, what is wrong with you?" said Lady Midford with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Nicole to explain.

"My feet are sleeping, look," she said and let go off Elizabeth and collapsed on the ground. "Sleeping?" asked Edward. He looked at Nicole and saw her crawling to the gate.

"Yeah, sleeping. I'm temporarily crippled," she explained and sat perfectly still on the ground. She saw Edward confused expression and decided to explain in more detail,

"You know, I've probably sat on it which cut the blood circulation and now they're numb." Edward nodded in understanding and saw in the corner of his eye how Ciel glared at her. Nicole also saw that and stuck her tongue out in a childish way causing Ciel to roll his eye.

After a few seconds, she began to feel the blood flow through her feet; she felt a tingling sensation in her feet. She saw Elizabeth's father smile a wicked smile, a smile that told her that he was going to do something bad, and she might have an idea for what it was. Nicole gulped and continued to watch him.

"Does it tickle?" he asked and walked to her. "Oh my God," Nicole said, terror written all over her face. She knew exactly what he was going to do. He began to lightly nudge her feet while she protected them with her hands.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you," she said, but he wasn't fazed by her comment, instead he chuckled and continued.

"I thought we were friends!" She roared and slapped away his hand.

"Nicole! I will not tolerate such words!" Frances said and walked over to her husband. "Dear leave her alone," she said while she herself nudged Nicole's foot. "Get your hands off me!" she cried and stood up, "I'm perfectly fine, Damn it." They laughed at her reaction and began to walk.

She watched as the whole Midford family walked to their mansion. As they walked through the iron gate Nicole saw the stone path was decorated with beautiful flowers on each side. The flower gave away a sweet scent, making Miranda take a deep breath. The sun was shining gloriously in the cloudless sky. Nicole watched a butterfly fly by. In front of the mansion was a big fountain with an angel holding her hands close to her chest. In the background, she heard birds chirping and how Ciel muttered about it was too hot. Nicole sighed. She really missed this place. _How many years has it been? _She wondered. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear somebody was behind her.

"Would you like any help?" Sebastian asked politely, offering a hand to her. Nicole yelped and turned her head quickly, seeing her face was only inches apart from the butler. She cursed and took several steps back.

_He gave me a real scare, _she thought as she put her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart. She then shook her head violently and glared at him. She hated how white his skin was and she was still wondering about the shifting eyes, but most of all she was really annoyed by his smile, it just reeked fake. Sebastian continued to smile with his eyes closed. "My lady?" he asked. Nicole looked skeptically at his hand.

"No thank you," she said and started to walk to the mansion, but turned around again surprised.

"Wait, you're coming in too?" she asked. Ciel sighed and put a hand on his head. _Ugh, she's so annoying, h_e thought. "Yes, what did you think?"

Miranda made a sour face. "No, I don't like you. Go home," she said and pointed to the gate. "Shoo, go away."

Ciel looked bored, he himself didn't want to be there. "Deal with it," he answered her and walked past her, joining the Midford as they entered the mansion. Only Nicole and Sebastian remained in front of the house.

"My lady," Sebastian said and motioned to her to enter first. Nicole clicked her tongue as she walked up the steps and into the building.

In there, she recognized the shining marble floor, which was partly covered with a golden carpet. Beautiful paintings were lining the walls. The walls themselves were navy blue and were decorated with a gold pattern. Nicole looked up and saw the same great chandelier hanging above her.

"Nicole, come and have tea with us in the garden," said Frances. Nicole stopped staring at the chandelier and ran out to the garden, greeting the servants as she did so. She would often come here with her mother and father. Her family was friends with the Midford's. Her father and Elizabeth's father were the queen's knights. She would often play with Elizabeth, but sometimes when Elizabeth wasn't home, she would play with the servants.

In the garden, she saw everyone already sitting and sipping on their tea. The table was positioned under a great tree, casting a shadow above them.

"Tea, huh?" Nicole asked as she went to an empty chair and sat down. Across from her sat Elizabeth, giving out a bubble aura. To her right sat her mother and to the left was Ciel. Nicole sat between Edward and Marquis.

"Yes, do you have a problem with tea?" said Frances and smirked.

Nicole chuckled and smirked back, "You know very well that I hate tea," she said and took a glass of water.

"I wonder why, tea is so delicious," Elizabeth wondered as she tilted her head.

"You know, tea and hot weather is not a great combination for me. I like more to drink cool stuff in hot weather," Miranda answered as she fanned her face with her hand. She looked up at the tree and was grateful for the shadow, only a few sunrays streamed through the leaves of the tree.

Marquis cleared his throat, which caught Nicole's attention.

"Tell me Nicole, why are you exactly here?" he asked, looking suspiciously at her. Ciel didn't bother to participate in the conversation; he was fully content to stay in the background. He then saw how Nicole became nervous and laughed nervously, a sweat trickled down her forehead.

Marquis leaned closer to her and Nicole put up her hands in defense. Ciel smirked, he felt satisfied when he saw Nicole having a hard time. "Don't worry, the nuns didn't kick me out… yet," she said and averted her eyes, making eye contact with Ciel. She saw his smug expression. _I do not like that kid, _she thought.

"Yet?" Marquis continued. "I- I swear, I'm only here because the queen, she asked me to come," Nicole said and straightened her back in her chair. This perked Ciel's and Sebastian's interests.

"The queen?" asked Edward, not believing his ears. "Yes," Nicole answered as she took a sip of her water.

Suddenly Ciel spoke up, "why?" he wondered.

"Oh, you're still here, brat," Nicole said and smirked. Ciel chose to ignore her comment and waited for her to continue. Nicole was disappointed; he didn't give her any reaction.

"Um, something about she doesn't trust her dog… and possibly kill him," she said and took another sip.

"Dog?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Watchdog to be more specific. I'm later going to her to collect more information," Nicole said and grabbed one of the confectionary in front of her. She noticed how everyone tensed.

"Wait, you know who it is?" Nicole asked. Elizabeth looked worried at Ciel. Ciel glared wide-eyed at Nicole. She was not going to get in his way. He will get his revenge. A discussion began between Frances and Marquis. Feeling out of place, Nicole leaned on her chair and noticed how Sebastian looked threateningly at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed "what?" He didn't reply, except he continued to glare. Nicole began to feel annoyed.

"Let's be clear, mister motherfucking butler. Ain't nobody Goddamn scared of you and your death glare. If you kill me, I'm going right to God and snitching on you," Nicole growled silently.

Luckily, nobody heard her… well, except for Sebastian. He chuckled and smirked. _I would like to see that young miss, _he thought, mentally challenging her.

"Nicole, what is your relationship with the queen," Ciel asked with a serious voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'm her... lover," Nicole said dramatically and posed, earning a slap on her head from Marquis. Ciel narrowed his eyes at her, his patience almost running out.

"Nicole is the queen's hunter. She gets rid of people who may abuse their power," Frances explained. Miranda looked proud and grinned.

"Even though she's made a lot of mistakes…"Edward said, making Nicole's smile drop. "Shut up," she said and hit him playfully on his arm. Suddenly Sebastian stepped in.

"Young master, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to back to the mansion, our guest will arrive soon," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Then I'll excuse myself. Thank you for having me here," he said. The other nodded and Elizabeth hugged him. When she released him, he turned to Nicole. "Nicole…" he started and looked at her as if in deep thought. "It was a pleasure to meet." He said coldly and spun on his heel, making his way to the mansion with his butler right behind him. _How can a kid do such cold face?_

"Wish I could say the same...brat," Nicole said and flashed him the finger. Frances ignored her statement, but sighed. "When will you meet the queen?"

"Tomorrow," Nicole answered and took a bite.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Frances asked.

"Naah, I've been there plenty of times. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Nicole, guess which room you'll get!" Elizabeth said excited.

"The one who's next to yours…"

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling," Nicole shrugged and continued to eat her pastry.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think. Review! (*U*)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't I tell you not to come with me?" Nicole asked annoyed. She glared at the teen in front of her. Edward didn't meet her gaze and continued up the stairs. "As if I could let you go alone to the queen," he replied.

"Why not?" Nicole asked, hands in the air. Edward stopped and turned around.

"Because you are an idiot," he said and pointed a finger at her. Nicole looked taken aback, she put her finger on her chest and looked offended.

"Me?" she questioned. Edward didn't reply this time. "Alright, I admit that I made some… mistakes." She said and stood outside Buckingham palace. She stood outside the double doors and breathed in. She looked at the two soldiers at each side of the door and nodded.

The soldiers opened the door, revealing the room. The room had baby blue walls and high windows. A grand red carpet was leading to the throne. It was made of dark oak with red velvet cushions. The throne sat on a three-stepped platform. Miranda walked into the room and stopped five steps from the stairs. She bowed and looked down.

"My queen," she said.

"Nicole my dear, please stand up," The queen's voice filled the room. Nicole gulped, but did as told. Beside her stood Edward as well. Nicole looked at the queen. The queen was an elderly woman with an impressive dress. Her hair was done as well. The queen smiled at Nicole, noticing her anxious composure. Nicole somewhat relaxed but tensed again when she noticed the queen's butlers standing on each side of the throne. She didn't have such a good relationship with them. Nicole remembered her previous encounter with them.

* * *

*Flashback*

Nicole and the "Double-Charles" were in a burning building. Their mission… no, her mission was to catch a German assassin while Grey and Phipps would aid her when needed. Right now, she really needed them.

"No, I don't want to die here," said Nicole frantically and searched for an exit.

"No, we need to catch this assassin!" said Phipps firmly. He didn't think that the assassin would burn down his own mansion.

"Fuck him! He's probably grilled right now," she said and spotted a window.

"Lets get out of here," she said and opened the window. She looked down and saw how high it was. They were on the second floor and there was no way they could survive the fall. Her face went pale.

"On second thought, lets get that assassin," said, quickly shutting the windows close and turned away from it.

Grey nodded and told them to split up. Nicole ran up the stairs, almost to the third floor when she spotted the assassin. He ran out off the building, Grey and Phipps right behind him.

"Oh well, they'll catch him," she said and shrugged. She then remembered that if they'll catch him, they would tell on her to the queen on how she refused to fulfill her mission. Nicole stopped and looked outside the window. A picture of the queen shaking her head disapprovingly to Nicole and sending her to jail played in her head. Nicole shuddered. She then remembered that she was in a burning building.

_They don't give me a choice, huh. _ She stepped back several steps from the window."Dear lord, please grant me the ability to fly," she prayed and charged to the window.

The assassin was really quick. He was near the fountain when he suddenly stopped, taking out a gun. Grey and Phipps instantly stopped. "Trying to kill me, eh?" the assassin grinned. He pointed the gun to Phipps.

Grey took out his sword from its sheath. He was confident that he could kill the assassin before he pulled the trigger.

"Say your last word, butler," the assassin said. Phipps gave a Grey a nod, telling him to do it. Grey prepared himself, ready for attacking. But before he could take a step he heard a loud cry. Nicole jumped out the window.

"WAASHAAA!"

The assassin looked up but didn't have enough time to react before Nicole landed on him, knocking the air out of him. Grey sheathed his sword and walked to Nicole, her face on the ground.

"Good job," he praised. Nicole stood up on clumsy feet. _I'm alive! _She thought and smiled.

Phipps walked over to her. "Mission accomplished," he said. Nicole looked up and gave air kisses to the sky.

"Thank you God!" she yelled happily. She then fell on the knocked out killer, her hands and legs still shaky. She felt something hard on her left hand and squeezed it. A loud bang erupted in the air, which followed by a cry of agony. Nicole's smile fell and she looked at Grey, he was holding his right leg and screeched in pain.

"I-I… dude your leg is bleeding!" Nicole stammered.

"That's because you shot me!" Grey yelled and pointed an accusing finger to her. Nicole was shocked; she looked at Phipps to confirm what happened. What she saw was Phipps handsome face, shooting murderous glares to her. Flames from the building behind him made him look even more terrifying as he took a step toward her. Nicole swallowed hard.

_I'm so dead…_

*End of flashback*

* * *

Nicole averted her eyes from them, only focusing them on the queen.

"My queen, regarding my latest mission, I came here today to get more details," Nicole said and bowed again.

"Yes, the watchdog I mentioned in the letter I send to you. I'm afraid that his loyalty may have faltered." She explained. Nicole gave her a questioning look.

"You mean that your dog can't be trusted?"

"Yes," queen Victoria replied.

"What did he do, did he steal a bone or something," Nicole asked. She was really confused. Why don't she just buy a new dog then? The queen's laughter took Nicole out of her thought.

"He's not a dog. The watchdog is the person who makes sure to capture those who violate the queens commandments," Gray explained, shooting a glare to Nicole as he did so. Nicole shivered.

_He's still pissed…_

"Ok, I understand, so how am I to make sure that he is still loyal to you," as soon as Nicole asked the question, the door opened, revealing a child and his butler. _What is the brat doing here_, Nicole thought. Ciel walked passed her and bowed down to the queen.

"Nicole, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my watchdog," the queen introduced. Nicole nodded softly and looked at Ciel, he still had his cold eye.

_I feel betrayed, _Nicole thought and looked suspiciously to Edward. Edward sweat and his eyes averted from her, looking only straightforward.

"You snake…" Nicole whispered.

"Ciel, my dear. I would like you to let Nicole here to stay in your mansion for a couple of months." Ciel looked surprised.

"May I ask why?" he asked as he gave Nicole a curious look.

_Don't look at me! I don't know what that old lady is talking about, _Nicole thought and shook her head slightly.

"I would like you to make your mission with her from now on. Nicole, I want you to give me a detailed report after every mission," Victoria said with a firm voice.

"You want me to stay in his house?" Nicole asked only to be sure. Queen Victoria nodded in response.

_Oh, ok, _Nicole thought and smiled_. _She was relieved that the queen seemed to have forgotten her last fiasco. "Yes, my queen," Ciel and Nicole said, Nicole sounded happy and eager. They bowed down one last time before the queen dismissed them.

Outside the palace, Nicole walked briskly forward. Her face looked thankfully up to the sky.

"Why didn't you refuse?" Edward asked, slightly angered. He didn't like having Nicole spending time with Ciel and especially with his butler. He knew that the butler could be a womanizer with his handsome looks. He gave the butler an annoyed look, which was responded with a closed eyed smile by Sebastian. They reached their carriage. Nicole stopped in front of the carriage and turned around.

"Wait, you are getting mad at me because I wasn't mad at the queen?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" Edward answered.

"What the… fuck? I can't be mad at EVERYBODY!" she said and rolled her eyes, her hands still on her hips. She then gave him a look that said _are you stupid? _Edward was really upset, why didn't she agree with him. _Does she want to go to the Phantomhive manor?_ He questioned.

"But…" he started, but was cut off.

"Have you not seen my life? Didn't you think that I've just been to judge;" she said, referring to the accident with Grey. She turned around and was about to step into the carriage until Edward prevented her from doing so.

"But, couldn't you suggest that you could stay with the Midford?" he suggested. She turned around and met his gaze, a half smile playing on her lips.

"After my last mistake, I have no room to complain. I…" she explained to Edward as if he was a little kid and chuckled.

"I'm on my fifth second chance right now. What did you think I was going to do?" she said in a tone that didn't allow people to argue back. She saw Ciel snicker in the background.

"Brat! See you tomorrow!" she said and stepped into the carriage. Ciel's smile fell and he looked bored at her. He didn't say anything except he continued staring. A tick mark was forming on Nicole's head. _Say something you brat… _The carriage drove off. Nicole continued to wave bye to Ciel, but when he didn't respond, she sent him a kiss. This time his cheeks reddened and rolled his eyes. Nicole chuckled.

* * *

**At the Midford's mansion.**

As soon as Nicole stepped into the mansion, Elizabeth tackled her.

"Nicole how did it go?" Elizabeth asked as she hugged Nicole.

"I tell you when all of us are gathered," she said tiredly. _I want to sleep,_ Nicole thought and longed for her bed. In the living rooms, everyone was gathered, even some servants had stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Everyone! I'm going to live with Ciel from now on, queen's order," she said and walked off. She didn't want to deal with them. She went into her room and locked it. She then slumped down on her bed and slept. The stunned face of the Midford was priceless. After a while they all looked at Edward and bombarded him with questions.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Is this true?" asked Frances.

"Yes, it's true. I'll explain everything," Edward said and inhaled.

* * *

**I'm really sorry with my slow update! **

**I wasn't lazy, a swear! **

**.**

**.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole sat on her bed, not amused because Elizabeth was currently picking out a dress for.

"The, this one, isn't it so cute?" Elizabeth said as she walked in front of Nicole and held up the garment. Nicole just gawked. "Hold on…"

"Yes, I think this one will do," Elizabeth declared as she approached Nicole. Nicole's eyes widened. Frances stood beside Elizabeth and nodded approvingly. "Yes, certainly. Maids!" she said and clapped her hands. Nicole turned her head and saw three maids standing behind her.

"Please undress," said the first maid as she loomed over Nicole, ready to strip her naked. Nicole screeched as she backed away from the maid until she fell from the bed. She stood up instantly and hid behind Elizabeth. They really wanted to see her naked body, she knew it for sure. Many times had she overheard them talking about her. Most of it was the usual, how she did stupid things and so on. But one day, they mentioned her clothes.

* * *

_Flashback_

The girls were cleaning the kitchen when Nicole overheard them. "Don't you think her clothes are fabulous?" asked a maid. Nicole hid behind a wall, feeling proud that they complimented her."Yes, she truly is beautiful," said another one. Nicole smirked and listened more. She leaned in closer, wanting to catch every compliment. "Ahh, I wish I could see her body," said the third maid.

_What?_

"I heard she has a tattoo of a flower on her waist. It is said it is the most wonderful flower anyone have ever seen,"

_I don't have a god damn tattoo on my waist!_

"Maybe. But I want to see her skin. I heard that it was gorgeous, white as milk," said a maid as she swept the floor. Nicole shivered; she held her body in a protecting manner.

_…__Perverts…_

"Girls, be patient. The young Miss must need help with clothing sometime. When that day comes be prepared," said a maid with glasses. The girls squealed while Nicole backed away from the kitchen, horrified.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Since then, Nicole hasn't asked for help.

"Frances, don't you dare leave me alone with those three," she said and pointed a finger to them. The maids just smiled deviously which made Nicole gulp.

"Nicole, dear, don't let someone with your status be frightened by maids." She sighed.

"And by the way, they're just trying to help," she finished. Nicole gave her a dull look.

_Really… you're just gonna pretend you didn't see their faces. _Nicole thought.

"Yes, Miss. We're just trying to help. You do want to look at your best when you meet the Phantomhive," said another maid. The mention of Phantomhive made Nicole groan.

"Nicole, don't be like that. Ciel is wonderful," Elizabeth said dreamily.

"Come now Elizabeth, let the maids do their work," Frances said as she and Elizabeth walked out the room, leaving only Nicole and the maids.

"What? No, don't leave me alone," Nicole said as she ran to the door, only having it slammed in her face.

_You traitors! _Nicole thought, tears threatening to well up any moment. "Miss, we'll help you undress," chorused the maid. Nicole's face paled. She turned her head slowly, meeting the maid's lustful eyes.

_Somebody is getting raped today…_ Was her last thoughts before the maids attacked her.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Nicole stared at the mirror. "You look so beautiful," said the maid with glasses. Her reflection was of a girl with too much makeup, her hair tied in a neat bun, while she wore the pink, frilly dress.

"I look like a hooker," she said. Her mouth was bloody red from the lipstick, they've put on too much rouge and her eyelids were heavy with bright blue eye shadow. "This is ridiculous." She said.

"No, you are stunning!" protested another maid. "Whatever," Nicole said, walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs, her head held up high as she gracefully walked down. She saw the surprised expression of Midfords. "Let the maids do their job," Nicole said, referring to what Frances said earlier. "Y-you," Edward stammered. He was completely shocked. "I what? I look beautiful?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your face," was his response. Out the corner of her eye, she saw his father snicker.

"Is something funny?"

"No, nothing," he said as he tried to choke a laughter. If it weren't for the heavy makeup, Nicole would also laugh. Even she had to admit it, she looked like a clown.

After a moment Nicole was out of the house. She saw the carriage was already prepared. She went to the carriage. The driver's mouth hung agape at the sight of her face. "Go on, laugh," she said as she entered the carriage. The carriage started moving. Nicole popped out her out of the window and waved goodbye. Now was the time to take off the makeup. Before she rubbed her face with her sleeve, she came to think of Ciel

_I wonder how that brat would react, _she thought amused. She tried to picture his reaction. A smile crept on her face. "Ooh, I want to see that," she mused while she giggled.

When the carriage stopped, Nicole popped her out of the window again. She saw the Phantomhive mansion. It was grand, she had to admit that. But the place had a spooky feeling to it. It was the opposite of the Midford's mansion. Nicole felt a shiver down her spine. She did not want to enter the house. "Miss, we are here," said the driver. Nicole gulped.

_Nope, nope. I'm not setting a foot in there._ She thought, shaking her head violently. Even though she was the queen's hunter, she was a coward. If there's any sign of danger, she'll instantly run away. That was her way of life. Nicole was about to tell the driver to go back to the Midfords before she caught a glimpse of another carriage. It had several men guarding it. She leaned out of the window, trying to get a better view. Then suddenly, a man came out of the mansion, holding Ciel over his shoulder. Ciel's hands and feet were tied, but he didn't seem to struggle.

_This situation is just oozing _danger, better not to get involved, Nicole thought. She told the driver to drive back, but he gave her a questioning look. "As you can see, someone is getting kidnapped," Nicole said and motioned with her hand to the kidnappers. The driver looked shocked.

"Then shouldn't we help them?" he asked as he stared at the kidnappers. Their own carriage was hidden behind giant bushes. Nicole chuckled lightly and then gave him a stern look. "No, as you can see, they have guns," she said.

"But it's a child," responded the driver.

_Great, I'm stuck here with a driver with a big conscious. _She thought bitterly. "Mister, drive back. NOW," she ordered. She driver jolted of her commanding voice and did as told.

Nicole leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_Maybe I should have done something, _a voice in her head said.

"Nope, I did the right thing," she said stubbornly.

_But what if they kill him?_

"It's either him or me," she growled. She was really pissed off. Her own conscious had awakened after the driver's previous statement.

_If he dies, Elizabeth would be devastated. _A picture of a dead Ciel and Elizabeth crying made her heart ache. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled and scratched her neck.

"Driver, turn back. Follow those kidnappers!" she yelled out of the window. The driver smiled happily and turned the carriage around, catching up to the kidnappers.

* * *

Finally, they stopped in front of a big building. The kidnappers carried Ciel in. Nicole stepped out of the carriage, paying the driver, "Stay here, if you hear me scream, that's a sign to save me" she said firmly, eyeing the guards outside.

"Scream?" he asked. She released her hair from the bun, making it flow down. She then turned around, "If I die, I'm going to blame you for it," Nicole declared and walked in front of the guards. She now stood in front of the guards. They had big guns. Nicole eyed the gun and began to shake. _This is a bad idea. Let's just call the police, _she thought and turned around. She began to walk down the street until she heard a man's voice, "Wait!"

Nicole tensed and walked faster. She then heard the man curse as he walked towards her. _NOOOOO, DON'T FOLLOW ME!_

She searched frantically on her dress for a weapon. A strand of her hair had a bobby pin on it. She took it and held it tightly. She then heard heavy footsteps behind her. She breathed in. _Come at me. I'll kill you, _she threatened in her thoughts. The footsteps came closer.

_I swear to God, I'll stab you!_

"I said wait!" The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

_I'm dead._

She let out a loud yelp and dropped her weapon. She then tried to run but the man yanked her arm. "What do you want from me?" she asked with a cracked voice. She tried to yank her arm free but it was futile, the man was too strong.

"You must be the hore," he said as he dragged her towards the building.

This made Nicole mind stop, "Come again?" She was utterly confused, but then thought of her makeup and her dress. No wonder he thought she was a hooker. The man turned around, looking at her suspiciously.

"You're not?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. Nicole furrowed her eyebrows, feeling offended.

"I'm not a ho-," she didn't finish her sentence because suddenly a plan came up.

_If I play my role well, I could easily enter the building and save Ciel!_ She smiled at her plan. The man grunted, waiting for an answer. Nicole then straightened her back and put a hand on her chest, earning a lifted eyebrow from the man.

"We prefer to call ourselves prostitutes," she said with a sassy voice. The man rolled his eyes and released her arm.

"Come with me," he said. Nicole followed nonchalantly the man. When she entered the building she was met with at least a dozen guards.

"Umm, why the heavy security?" Nicole asked. The man grumbled an answer she didn't catch. She was then led up to a room. The guard opened the door and shoved her in. "Hey! What was that for?" Nicole exclaimed. The guard pointed a finger at her, "don't leave this room. Wait here until our boss has finished his business," he warned. He then took out a handkerchief and threw it at her.

"And clean your face!" he said and slammed the door. Nicole held the handkerchief with her thumb and index finger. "Umm, ok," she said out loud and cleaned her face. When she was done, she sat on the bed. She panicked. _What do I do now? _

There was a moment of silence.

_Might as well search after him. _

She cracked the door open and peeked outside. There were no guards on this floor. She went down the hall, opening doors randomly. The doors led to either the toilet or just abandoned rooms. She opened the second door to the left.

_What the…_

She stood there, horrified. Her eyes then widened with realization. In that room, she saw two guys… kissing each other on the bed. Color drained from her face as she stared wide-eyed at the two guys. This was her first time seeing something like that. She folded her arms in front of her and opened her mouth to speak, but she snapped it shut. Then, with a little success she tried again. "Is that two guys, kissing each other?" she managed to ask, her voice barely audible. Then the guy on the top started to strip. Nicole shut the door instantly. _What did I just see?_

The pictures of what she saw started to play in her mind. She felt dizzy and leaned on the wall for support.

_Snap out of it! _She thought and slapped herself in order to cool off. She then opened the next door. This time, it gave her the same reaction. What she saw was Ciel, tied up leaning against a wall. The guy in front of him had blond hair and a nasty scar on his face. Scarface (which is a good name to call this fellow) turned around and saw Nicole.

"Who are you," he asked as he took a step towards her. Nicole stared at Ciel and saw that he was beaten up pretty badly. At that moment, Nicole chickened out from her rescue plan.

_Fuck this shit I'm outta here. Sorry Ciel, this is your problem._

She looked at the man and smiled. "Oops, wrong room, I thought this was the restroom," she said and was about to close the door until she heard Ciel say something terrifying.

"Nicole?" he asked, bewildered. Scarface instantly took out his gun and pointed it at her. "So you know him?" he sneered.

"W-what? I don't know him," Nicole tried to laugh it off.

"I know who she is" Ciel said, a smirk crept on his face. She could feel her face twitch in anger, but her smile never faltered.

"So you do know him!" Scarface exclaimed.

"LIAR! He's lying," she pointed an accusing finger at him. Scarface walked towards her as he smirked evilly. Nicole tried to run, but the click of the gun made her stop. She put her hands up in a surrendering manner. Scarface put her hands behind her back and tied them up. He then pushed her down where Ciel was. "Are you happy now?" she muttered to Ciel. He glared at her.

"Now boy, tell me where the goods are kept, and don't you dare to lie to me! Otherwise, I'll kill her, then you," he said.

"Wait, am I going to die?" Nicole asked Ciel. He just smiled.

"If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government," he said. Nicole and Scarface gave Ciel a threatening look. _Don't make this worse, you shitty brat!_

"It's a shame, huh?" Ciel chuckled. Scarface placed the gun on Nicole's forehead, earning a frightened yelp from Nicole.

"Don't listen to him. He's just in his rebellious age. Don't take his words seriously for crying out loud," Nicole tried to reason with him, but apparently, it just made him madder. _This is it, I'm going to die and it's this brat's entire fault!_

"Shut up bitch! Who are you anyway?" he asked.

_Might as well do a good deed to secure a place in heaven, _she thought. She breathed in and and looked right in his eyes. "I am Nicole. Nicole Phantomhive! I'm his sister!"

"You're my what?" Ciel said and turned his head to look at her, shock visible in his eye.

"You're lying," Scarface spat and kneeled beside her.

"Oh please. You really think a twelve-year-old could run a toy factory?" she said and gave him the "are-you-stupid-look". What he did next, she didn't see coming. He kicked her right in the stomach. He then yanked her by her hair, "Where are the goods! Spill it or I'll kill your servants one by one," he said, only inches apart from her face.

_At least he distracted from Ciel, _she thought. But her brilliant plan was crushed by Ciel's next statement. "It would be nice if cute little puppies could fetch," he teased and gave him the puppy dog smile. If it weren't for those ropes, Nicole would've face palmed.

_When this is over, I'm going to kill you…_

Scarface prepared himself to kick Ciel, but Nicole did something even she wouldn't normally do, she jumped between them and got kicked in the stomach… again.

"Dear brother, please shut up," she said through gritted teeth. The kick was hard enough to take her out of breath.

_I hope I'm going to heaven for my sacrifice…_

The phone rang. "What did you mean you missed," he shouted.

Nicole sat up again and groaned. "Don't get yourself involved," Ciel said firmly.

"Coming from the right person," Nicole retorted. She tried to wriggle free from the rope. "Don't worry," Ciel said. He acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry? This ugly fucker right here is trying to kill us and all you have to say is, don't worry?" Nicole growled. She then got another kick from the kidnapper. "Shut up!" he screeched. Then a voice came from the phone.

"Hello, I'm a member of the Phantomhive household." Nicole instantly recognized the voice.

_Butler!_

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sebastian continued.

"Woof." The sound came from Ciel. "Did you just bark?" she asked him while she continued to wriggle from the rope. Her wrists were likely bleeding by now.

_Just a little bit more…_

"Understood, right away," Sebastian said and hung up.

_There!_

Scarface looked at Ciel, but felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Nicole, looking at him in a devilish manner. "Gotcha!" she said and hit him with a vase on his head. He stumbled backward and fell down. She hit him on the head again and again to make sure he was knocked out… or dead. There was a moment of silence. Ciel looked at Nicole with his eye wide. Nicole looked back at him as she panted. Suddenly, screams and shouts filled the air.

It was like that for about five minutes before it became silent again. Nicole had a bad feeling about this. She walked to Ciel and picked him up, bride style. He still had his hand tied up which made it harder for him to protest

"Let me down!" he ordered. "Let's get out of here first," she said annoyed. Even though she was sore from all the kicking she still carried him. She opened the door and there stood Sebastian, with his fake smile plastered on his face.

"..." She couldn't utter a sound.

"Hello," he said.

In her moment of shock, she dropped Ciel.

"Hey!" he yelled out. But she didn't listen. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sebastian looked at her and then at his master. His smile fell when he saw the shape his master was in.

_This girl was probably with the Italians. That explains why she tried to run away with him, _Sebastian thought. But either way, he had to be polite.

"I've come to retrieve my master." he said with his silky smooth voice and bowed, putting a hand over his chest. It was like Nicole noticed that behind his voice, he intended to harm her for some reason. She didn't waste any second later before she slammed the door on the butler's face.

* * *

**Today is an extra long chapter. Review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole slammed the door on Sebastian's face.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Ciel complained. He was still on the ground.

"Miss, could you please open this door?" Sebastian said from the other side of the door. Nicole flinched from the sound of his voice, for some reason it held a lot of hostility in it. But why? Suddenly it hit her; he must've been one of _them_.

_But why would he kill Ciel? He's just a child, _she thought. She looked down at Ciel's dull face. He had a tick mark on his forehead and he pouted. Nicole sweat dropped.

_I'm not blaming Sebastian… Even I would've killed him._

But nevertheless, she had to save him. Nicole took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself. She looked around the room and spotted a window.

_Ok, let's just jump out of the window._

"Ciel listen here, we need to escape. Your butler is trying to kill us," She spoke slowly as if he was retarded.

Ciel lifted his eyebrows. _Is she serious? _He thought.

"We, are going to jump out of that window," she said and pointed to the window. She then carried Ciel and headed towards the window.

Alarmed, Ciel slapped her face... hard. Nicole dropped due to the slap.

"Are you crazy, I'm not jumping out of the window!" Ciel said as he rubbed his sore butt.

"Technically, it is me who's jumping…" Nicole corrected.

"Young master, I'm going to break this door in three seconds," said Sebastian. He heard the whole conversation and was smirking behind the door. The sound of his master being dropped to the floor was clearly amusing to him. Oh, how he wished to see his face.

"1," He began to count.

"Hurry, we don't have time!" Nicole said and grabbed Ciel's wrist, but he pulled away. This only irritated Nicole more.

"2"

"I'm not jumping," Ciel protested.

_Is he kidding me? _Nicole thought irritated. She was scared of what Sebastian would do to her if he caught her.

"3"

_Well, fuck this plan! I'm outta here. _Nicole quickly opened the windows and jumped out before Sebastian broke the door. It was only then she remembered that she was on the second floor.

"GAAAAAH," she screamed at the top off her lungs as she fell down. _I don't want to go to heaven just yet, _she thought while she cried. Somewhere in her head, a voice spoke up, _suicide equals STRAIGHT TO HELL! The realization hit her like lightening and _another bloody scream was erupted in the silent mansion.

_Not hell!_

There must've been an angel guarding her because a giant bush broke her fall. Nicole opened her eyes.

She was blinded by the sun and light blue sky; only a few hay clouds were visible.

"Is this heaven?" she asked to no one. Then she began to cry again. "I don't want to be dead!" she sobbed.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Sebastian. He saw Ciel sitting on the windowsill, chuckling. Sebastian walked forward to Ciel and looked outside the window. There, he saw Nicole lay on a bush while she sobbed. He gave his master a confused look.

"She thinks she's dead," Ciel said and broke out into laughter.

The voice of laughter interrupted Nicole's crying. She looked up and saw Ciel laughing an evil laughter. She looked around and saw that she had fallen on a bush. Instead of being embarrassed by her silliness, she was insanely happy. She jumped off the bush and fist pumped the air. "I'm not dead," she yelled and danced around the front garden. She then turned around and faced the smirking Ciel and Sebastian.

"In your face!" she said and flashed them the middle finger. Ciel was shocked for a second before he started to scowl. " Sebastian…" he said.

"Right away master," Sebastian said, equally irritated by Nicole's behavior

Nicole saw Sebastian jump from the window and landed gracefully on the ground. That shut her silent. She stared at him in awe as her face grew paler.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she said. Sebastian smiled and proceeded to calmly walk to her. Calmly. Nicole gulped and took several steps backwards before she turned around and sprinted out of the mansion.

* * *

Several minutes later she found herself in the town, panting. She constantly looked behind the shoulder as she continued to run, if you could call that. It was more like she was crawling. She leaned on a shop window to catch her breath. Her makeup and dress made the towns people give her weird looks.

"Fear not! I'm just a clown!" she said. Many people nodded as if they understood, no sane women would otherwise go out like that if they weren't in a circus or perhaps a brothel…

Nicole continued to wander the town. She was surrounded by people but still didn't calm her down. She felt as if Sebastian had his eyes on her that any given moment he would be behind her with a knife and slice her throat open… in public. She shuddered at the thought and glanced behind her. The moment she looked back, she almost had a heart attack. In the crowd, she spotted Sebastian and Ciel. Before she could react and run, she locked eyes with Sebastian. He gave her a wicked smile.

Nicole grimaced. "Oh C'mon!" She complained and took off. She was forced to push her way through the crowd.

She looked behind her and saw Sebastian's hand only a few inches from her face. Nicole let out a loud yelp and sprinted for her life. She made many sharp turns in an attempt to shake them off. At her last turn, she was in front of a shop.

"Undertaker?" she said. Nicole hesitated to walk in until she caught a glimpse of Sebastian. She ran into the suspicious looking shop and entered. The bell above the door rang, but it was dead silent in the shop.

"Um, hello?" Nicole asked. No one answered. The room was full of coffins, somewhere more fancy than others. "Is anyone here?" she asked again. A creepy giggle came from a coffin to her right. Nicole quickly took off her shoe, preparing herself to throw the shoe at the creepy dude coming out the coffin. "Welcome," the guy said with a Cheshire smile.

_Bad feeling._

The guy had long gray hair, a scar across his face. He wore a black robe and a lengthy top hat. _Taking his attire to consideration with his creepy giggle, then I'll say that my bad feeling is confirmed. _Nicole thought.

"You're new here. Welcome to my funeral shop, how may I help you," he asked while he was a few inches in front of her. Nicole began to sweat. She gently pushed him away and straightened her back.

"Funeral shop? Oh, I thought this was the candy shop. Oops, my bad," she lied and headed to the door. But Undertaker was again in front of her.

"Really? You don't want to see some coffins before you leave?" he said. Nicole shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. She opened the door and was about to go out, but she saw Sebastian and Ciel were headed to this shop. Nicole immediately slammed the door and turned around to a confused Undertaker.

"On second thought, let's check out some coffins," she said and went to the coffin that lay in the middle of the room. "Hmm, this seems nice," she said and opened the lid. "I'll test it," Nicole said and lay down in the coffin. She then covered the coffin with the lid, but before she did so, she said to Undertaker not tell anyone that she was here. Undertaker nodded. Only ten seconds later, Ciel and Sebastian entered. "Undertaker have you seen a girl around here?" Ciel asked. Undertaker giggled.

_Ah, she's hiding from them, _he thought. "Yes Earl, I've seen plenty of girls around here," he answered.

Ciel clicked his tongue and was about to explain how Nicole looked before Sebastian interrupted him. "Well then, she not here. Let's go young master," Sebastian said louder than usual. Ciel gave him a questioning look before he also understood what his butler was doing. Sebastian walked to the door, opened it and then closed it, making the bell ring twice. Ciel and Sebastian waited. A few seconds later, the lid to a coffin came of and out came Nicole.

"Huff, that was a close call. Tha…" Horrified Nicole put the lid on the coffin again while Undertaker burst out in laughter. Ciel sighed, it has been a long day and he only wanted to go back to his mansion. He opened the lid and saw Nicole. She was closing her eyes and she had her hands folded on her stomach. "Nicole, stop it. Let's go home," Ciel said irritated as he flicked her forehead. "You sir, have no respect for the dead," Nicole answered and opened one eye and put the lid on the coffin again. This made Undertaker laugh again. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sebastian, carry her home," Ciel ordered.

"Wait, what? No one is carrying anybody home!" She said from the coffin, however, Sebastian lifted her up from the coffin and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said and slammed her fists on his back. But he wasn't fazed. She then yanked his hair, slapped him across his face, bit his ear and shoulder, but he still didn't give any sign of being hurt. As a last resort, she licked his neck and then bit it. Only then he looked at her, his face very close to hers. She prepared to spit at him before he smiled.

"You're almost like a cat, feisty. Scratching my back, nibbling at my ear and licking," he said and continued to smile. It still wasn't a genuine smile though. Nicole scowled. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, ugly bitch!" she said and banged her head on his. Of course she regretted that immediately and muttered out a silent curse.

Sebastian only sighed and glanced at his master. Ciel looked tired, being kidnapped and chasing after Nicole, which could run very fast. Sebastian lifted up Ciel, bride-style and darted home. Sebastian ran at a regular pace that made Nicole sleepy. Well, that and because she's been punching and cursing half of the way. She rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder. It was hard but the fabric made it more comfortable. She tapped Sebastian's cheek and earned his attention.

_Is she going to yell again?_ He thought annoyed. But her screams never came. He looked at her sleepy face before sighing in relief. "I really hate you. You just wait. When you put me down, I'll kick you in the throat," she threatened. He looked at her and gave her a pitiful look. She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, you better fear me," she said before fell asleep.

"Young master, she's asleep," Sebastian said. His lord also sighed in relief. "Finally!" he said. "Young master, may I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked. Ciel give him a suspicious look, but nodded anyway. "Why is only miss Nicole hurt and not you, even though it was you who were kidnapped?" Sebastian asked. He was still wondering why Nicole was in that place from the beginning. "She tried to protect me." Was Ciel's simple answer. The butler gave him a look that made Ciel nervous.

"So you used a girl as your shield," Sebastian smirked. Ciel gave him a nasty glare. "Shut up," he ordered.

At last, when they arrived the servants were out waiting for them. "Welcome back!" Finny and Mey-Rin exclaimed. Then the servants made a ruckus, asking them where they've been, what happened to their clothes and who's the girl on Sebastian shoulder. The loud noise woke up Nicole from her slumber. Sebastian put her down so she could present herself for the servants. "Who are you miss?" asked Finny.

Nicole looked at him, then at the maid and last at the chef. "I'm… I was kidnapped by those people," she said and pointed to the butler and his lord. "While I was headed home from church," she lied with a dull face, not caring if she sounded believable or not.

_They're probably with them, _she thought gloomily. Sebastian nudged her shoulder and urged her to present herself, properly. She sighed. "I'm Nicole Davis, I'm the queen of dreamland which I will go back to soon so could someone please show me my room," she said.

Her eyelids were half open and she yawned. "Yes, Nicole will be staying with us or a long time," Sebastian informed the servants. He then showed her into the mansion and told here where her room where. Nicole went into her room and slumped on the bed. She really wanted to sleep, but Sebastian wouldn't let her do that just yet.

"Miss Nicole, before you sleep, I'll help you take a bath and care for your injuries," Sebastian said politely. "Shameless idiot, you are not going to help me with everything. Believe it or not, I'm a girl," Nicole muttered on her bed. He didn't say anything after that.

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room, but she was not going to budge. "Miss? You don't want my help?" Sebastian said, trying to sound innocent but Nicole new better. "Your wounds are going to get infected if you don't clean them," Sebastian continued. Nicole rose from her bed, slowly as she went to the bathroom. "Alright, I'll take a bath… ALONE!" she said.

* * *

After twenty minutes she got out. Feeling refreshed, she went back to her bed and sat down, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Sebastian," Sebastian said behind the door. Nicole let out an irritated sigh.

"Don't you have other things to do than standing in front of my door like a creep?" she asked, trying to get rid of him. "I'm already done with my tasks and the young master told me to attend to your injuries," he said as he entered. Nicole immediately covered herself with her blanket.

"Hey! I'm naked!" Nicole exclaimed as she took her shoe near her bed and threw it at him. Sebastian dodged it and observed her. "I can see it." He then noticed the blue bruises on her arms and legs. He took out a bandage from the basket he held. He took a step closer, but was hit with another shoe. "Get out, I can do that myself!" Nicole said and pointed to the door. Sebastian gave her a look. Nicole took a nearby book and held it above her head. "Do not make me hit you with this book. Bitch I'll throw this at lightning speed, don't test me," she warned.

"I can't let you do that," he said. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't handle this simple matter?"

"Alright, a book in your face it shall be," she said and threw it, but missed. She frantically searched for another book. "How about I'll let a maid help you," he said, trying to reason with her. Nicole stopped searching and slowly turned her head to him. "You couldn't say you had a maid earlier?" she said with an "are-you-an idiot-look".

"Then I'll go and get her," he said and walked out of the room.

Nicole only face palmed before she quickly got dressed.

_I want to go home..._

* * *

**R&amp;R, also if you like this story, fav or follow!**


	6. AN It's just me aplogizing

**A/N**

Ok...let's start. (T＿T)

*inhales*

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST FEW DAYS/MONTHS... (i don't how long it have been).

I'm sorry to tell you that you'll have to wait a little longer before I can release a new chapter because my computer crashed and I can't/ don't know how to upload with my phone.

**o(╥﹏╥****)o **

I also fixed the problem with chapter 2.

So yeah...

I'm sorry *bows down* **(シ****_ _)シ**


	7. Chapter 7

It was night and everyone had gone to sleep, or so it seemed. It was not the rain outside that kept her awake and it was not…well, mostly not the thunder outside that kept her awake. No. Nicole kept staring at the wall opposite of her. There on the wall hung a painting

_It's only a painting. It can't hurt you…_

The painting didn't seem much when she first entered the room, but now when it was dark the man on the horse seemed much darker. Their eyes had gone completely black with dark red pupils that kept following her.

_It's only a painting. _

A large crack echoed across the room as the lightning returned the thunder's call. The room lit up a brilliant white color. The horseman grinned, showing white fangs and pointed a finger at her.

_That's it. I'm leaving the first thing tomorrow. _

She stood up clutching her stomach as she did so. She went to the painting.

The horseman's grin grew wider. He leaned forward where his pointy finger almost touched Nicole's face.

"You shall come with us," he said with a deep voice.

"Nope," she said and turned the painting around. She then returned to her bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Lady Nicole, wake up. I's already morning," Sebastian said while pulling the curtains away, letting sunlight pour into the room.

"No!" Nicole protested as she hid under her blanket. Another voice the interrupted her peaceful slumber.

"Miss, young master is waiting for you in the dining hall," Said Meyrin. Sebastian exited the room after giving instructions to the maid.

"Let's start your day by getting you dressed. Would you like help to put on you courset?" she asked.

Nicole tossed away her blanket and saw the corset on the chair, next to the wardrobe. She then looked at the wall where the painting hung. She mumbled a "no" and stood up. She then clutched her stomach and went to the maid.

"Umm, could we skip the corset today because as you can see, my stomach is blue and purple;" she explained and showed the maid her stomach. Meyrin gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Y-yes of course!" she burst out and helped Nicole to get into her dress.

"Shall I fix your hair?" asked Meyrin.

"No need. I'll just put it up in a ponytail," Nicole said and was almost leaving the room when she caught something black slipping out of the painting.

"Wait here," she ordered the maid and went to the painting. She took it down from the wall and went to the window.

"Miss? May I ask what you are doing?" asked Meyrin.

"Getting rid of evil," answered Nicole as she threw the painting of the window.

When Nicole entered the dining hall, she saw Ciel already sitting down at the opposite side of the table.

"Morning," Nicole muttered as she took a seat near Ciel.

Ciel responded with a nod.

"Well good morning to you too Nicole," Nicole said imitating Ciel's voice. Ciel ignored her and continued to sip his tea. Nicole poured herself milk as she took a spoon of honey in it. Ciel watched her every movement carefully. She was not the least ladylike. She stopped sometimes to take a glance at Ciel and then continued. By now shivers ran down her spine.

_Am I doing something wrong? _She thought as she sipped her milk. She then turned around and stared back at Ciel.

_How did someone like her become the queen's hunter? She's just a coward and… _he watched as she choked on her milk.

_…__And foolish_, he sighed. He then noticed Nicole staring back at him. This has become a staring competition, he would've stared her down until he noticed Sebastian at the door. He would not let Sebastian see him participate in these childish acts. Instead, he would quickly dismiss her little game she started.

"What are you looking at?" he snorted. Nicole was caught off guard, which made Ciel smirk.

"I don't know, I've stared at it for 20 minutes and I still don't understand what it is," Nicole responded, wiping the smirk out of Ciel.

"I bet you were up all night trying to come up that one," he said as they glared at each other.

"Why you…" she was about to punch him when Sebastian appeared.

"Lady Nicole, why don't we take a walk in our garden? I can assure it will be quite a pleasurable sight you'll see," Sebastian said as he led the way to the garden.

When she was outside, he hurried down to the kitchen to finish his chores. Once outside Nicole was stunned. Really stunned. No words could describe what she saw. The Phantomhive manor now resembled a war zone or some kind of a haunted forest. The garden was completely dead.

_Are they mocking me? _But nether less she took her walk. After a while she grew tired of all the dead surrounding her. She found a bench and sat on it. While questioning her life decisions, she saw something white behind the trees. She squinted her eyes and the figure hid itself. Nicole slowly rose up from the bench and grabbed a nearby branch.

_Nicole, you don't know who or what that is… therefore you should kill it, _she reasoned.

Nicole took quiet steps to the tree, making sure not to step on a twig. When she was close she jumped out and smacked whoever it was with her branch.

"Calm down!" said a soft voice. Nicole looked up at whoever it was and saw a person dressed completely in pure white.

_Even his hair is white! _She thought.

"Relax my child. I mean no harm," whispered the man. He reached out a hand to caress her hair, but Nicole instantly slapped it away.

"Bitch don't touch my hair!" she said as she took a step back. The man had a troubled look when she cussed, but paid no more mind to it. He went down on one knee and reached a hand to her as he looked down.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," he started.

"Yeah, you should be," muttered Nicole as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"But you are very important for us…"

"Huh?"

"We cannot afford to lose you to them."

"What?" Nicole was absolutely confused.

"Come with me," he said. Nicole looked down at this man with a blank face. She remembered the events of the previous night and decided to do the only thing she's good at; running away. When the man looked up to take her hand, she was already halfway to the mansion.

"SOMEBODY HEEELP! SEBASTIAN! CIEL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait," said the man, but he couldn't run after her.

"THE DEMONS! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET ME!" Nicole continued to scream.

The man was in utter shock. Why did she refuse him? He saw Finny running to Nicole and not wanting to draw attention to himself, he disappeared.

When Finny finally reached Nicole, she told him everything. Finny looked in the direction she was pointing to and found no one there.

"I swear on my mother's life he was right there," she tried to convince him. Finny only looked at her and she met his gaze.

"What?" she panted.

"You silly, it was probably a dead tree. Maybe a glass of water will cool you down," he said and dragged her to the kitchen. Now Nicole tried to resist, she really did, but her strength was no match to Finny's.

After drinking a glass of water, she went up to Ciel's study and without knocking she entered. Ciel was in the middle of a game of chess… with himself.

"Can't you knock?" he asked without taking his eyes from the chessboard. Nicole went and sat in front of him, taking the place as the second player. Ciel didn't complain.

"Ciel, I think you should consider to invite a priest or two to your home," She said as she moved the sprinter.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because this place really need an exorcism." Nicole leaned forward and looked around as if someone was eavesdropping.

"I can sense evil in this mansion. I've been brought up in a Catholic church so I know these kind of stuff," she said.

Ciel finally looked up from the game. The atmosphere around the boy seemed to darken.

_Did she find out about Sebastian? _Ciel thought and looked above Nicole's head. There stood Sebastian, looking down at her with his crimson eyes, which held a murderous intent.

"I'm telling you, the painting in my room is haunted and there was some strange guy in the garden who appeared and disappeared in the blink of the eye," she said and snapped her finger to prove how fast it was. "Your house is haunted or something."

Ciel sighed in relief and shook his head. Sebastian also calmed down.

"Was that all?" Ciel asked as he continued the game. Nicole felt quite offended by his statement.

"Wow, I thought every brat was afraid of the boggy man. Guess I was wrong," she said and defeated his king with one move.

"How…?" Ciel was stunned.

"I hope you choke on bread," Nicole muttered as they restarted the game. Sebastian was long gone. When Nicole finally finished the game, she went back to her room, but not before meeting Sebastian in front of her door. He gave her his usual smile. But that smile couldn't fool her.

"Butler, you're in my way," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

Not uttering a word, he stepped aside. When she reached down to her doorknob, Sebastian leaned down to her.

"Please refrain from throwing things carelessly," he whispered in her ear. Nicole turned around, only to be met by his crimson eyes and a sly smirk. Nicole put on a brave face. She would not freak out anymore by this person's weird eyes. Or so she thought. On the inside she was screaming.

Nicole stepped into her room.

"Shoo," she said before closing the door.

When Nicole finally was in her room, she sighed. She went to her bed, but stopped abruptly in her tracks. There on the wall hung a familiar painting…

"KYAAAAAAAAH, SEBASTIAN YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Nicole screamed as she bolted out of her room and ran past Sebastian down the corridor.

* * *

I'm a procrastinator and I'm sorry for it.

(╯•﹏•╰)

ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ


End file.
